baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Myr
Myr is a young violinist and Prime Power of Grace. History Early Life That had been playing a concert with his violin when during the song he was playing a Requiem of that he created causes the audience including his brother, sister, mother and father as well as the entire town to be swallowed by a pool of darkness that spread all out around him. By the time he realized it everyone was gone and some power users was nearby contacted him and helped him go to the new contient in order to keep him safe as well as letting him learn how to control his power. Part II, Chapter I - Old Ends, New Beginnings Myr finally arrived upon the country, Grace Santanico. Having an abnormally high Nixus it was strong enough to black out the sky. He wandered around Grace until he stumbled into the bar "Jim Jacks." After about ten to twenty minutes, Viola S. Lockwood walked into the bar. Viola instantly noticed that he had no Nixus control and made snarky remarks to the bartender, Jimmy Rage. Myr had overheard her conversation and asked her "What is Nixus?" Viola commented that he was obviously new to the country by how he spoke to her and how he didn't know and understand Nixus. She then commented on how much Nixus he was leaking and that it even blacked out the sky, which was problematic for this city due to all the Bloodborn beneath the city. Myr was still confused at what she meant with the words she said. Viola then taunted him on the fact that he didn't know what a Bloodborn was. Then she showed him her true face, playfully threathening him. Myr backed away cautiously. He used his shadow to try to connect to hers but it failed due to Jimmy turning her around abruptly. He managed to convince her to stop by pouring her another drink to sway her anger. Myr told her that he'd pay for her drink if it'd keep her calm. She declined saying that she could pay for her own drinks. He sat down next to her and asked her if she knew where the Lockwood Institute was. She said yes she does and that she'll take him. He seemed happy for a moment but that feeling faded when Viola smashed his head against the bar counter and knocked him unconscious. When Myr awoke he was on the steps of the Lockwood Institute Viola was hovering over him. She directed him to go inside and talk to one of her parents. He had a choice on who he wanted to talk to, Seraphine or Valerie. He took her advice and walked into the lockwood institute putting his hood upwards and proceeding towards the main office. He spoke to the secretary and asked to see Valerie. Chapter II - Marionette Strings When chapter II starts Myr still finds himself within the Burning Abyss, being forced to understand and witness the guilt of others. Abilities Spikes of Darkness - Myr Produces spikes made out of concentrated darkness from his wrists to allow him defend and attack with. Pool of Darkness - When playing his violin a pool of darkness can appear around him to protect and trap the enemy within his series of attacks that interact with the pool. The Call of the Hunt - forms a creature or minion out of darkness to fight for him. can be captured though by others ability. Dances of the Peaks: the pool of darkness forms spikes in it that stabs anyone other the Myr that enters the pool. Cloak of Darkness - Myr can bend the darkness around himself and devoid the area within his pool of darkness of light cloaking himself within it. Those within the dome see only black and their own bodies. Shadow Marionette - If Myr connects his shadow to someone or something he can control and influence it's movements. Powers that have exceptionally high Nixus or above advanced Nixus control can break this ability's hold over them. Curtain's Call - Myr's ultimate technique. A dome surrounds Myr and projects itself outwards to the extent of the pool of Darkness. It Swallows everything within in the Dome. Those who are exceptionally fast can outrun the ability and those who use abilities that make them intangible can also avoid the ability that way.